The Pierrot
by Incendo
Summary: She may seem like your typical tsundere, but appearances can be quite deceiving. Hateful towards the rich and haughty for reasons she cares not to share, imagine her disgust when she willingly helps Haruhi out of pity to clear her debt with the Host club, and worse when a taciturn yet gentle man and a shota somehow worm their way in and find the key to her heart. Mori/OC
1. My Song

This was a normal and typical day in the shopping district of Bunkyo, Tokyo: Always so busy, vehemently so for most, and it seemed like there was no time for rest. Customers and shop keepers alike, despite the high sun of the afternoon beating down UV rays upon them with roasting heat, people were able to come and shop or relax at the local restaurants while others display their wares and served both the high and middle class with no hassle.

But within the craziness of all the city folks' businesses, there were some that simply stopped and... enjoyed the early start of spring. The cherry trees bloomed quite early this year but it didn't stop them from radiating the sunlight's rays brightly. Even the fallen petals laying on the street before a calm, gentle breeze carried them had some quality into them; they still had that new shine.

However, for a man that stood out of the large crowds the most if not for his massive height then it was the sleepy blonde shota boy piggybacking on his back, he payed no mind to them - to the simple things. But he did silently take note as he passed by - it was hard not to.

Yet at the moment, he was just heading home after a long day of spending his free time - or perhaps dragged along is a better way to say it - with the shota boy. Previously he had watched for nearly twenty minutes of the boy devouring numerous plates of different flavored cakes. How many, he actually lost count but now he was paying for it with a sugar crash.

The man, wearing a stoic and impassive expression, ambles blankly through the crowds of people, watchful of the bystanders briskly brushing past him to carry on with their day. It could be noted most did stop and look in awe or are skeptical of the tall man - mainly because most considered his features to be intimidating.

While some recognized him because of his family namesake and reputation - or perhaps the seeming child whom he is known for tagging along with 24/7- others brush it off as a minor occurrence.

Though the dark-haired man was careful to be steady, to make sure he didn't wake his sugar crashed cousin, it proved to be futile. Awaken as the colossal man leans off to the left while he walks to move out of the way for a woman with a child, the small boy slowly blinked away the heaviness of his slumber, making a low groan as he did so. He yawns, straightening up slightly while rubbing his eye with a clenched fist.

The man peered back at the shota. "... Sorry, Mitsukuni." he began with a monotone voice.

"That's all right, Takashi." Mitsukuni said groggily, gracing a tried smile. Though Takashi's expression nor his voice portrayed any apologetic gesture, the boy has known him long enough to know that despite his taciturn nature, he was always genuine. That was something he could pick up in their telepathic relationship. "Besides, I'm not so sleepy anymore, so it's all right. Are we almost home now?" he asked as he laid his chin back down.

"No, but just a bit further..." Takashi readjusted his grip on the boy, nonchalantly venturing on. Usually they would have taken their own vehicle into town, but it was Mitsukuni who insisted on going by foot because of the beautiful weather.

And Takashi didn't object to it. Despite that the man was known for always wearing a blank expression, rarely cracking a smile, he was the prime example of the phrase, "Don't judge a book by its cover."

He himself enjoyed walking pass the rows of cherry trees in full bloom; they were beautiful. Though if someone looked at him as he took in the sight, many would have to guess whether he was just musing or just became bored of them. And again, it was that perpetual impassive expression that misled strangers. Not many but few know that he was something of a... gentle giant, per say(?)

Whether it was by choice for him to choose only to speak when he must, it was anyone's guess but none questioned aloud.

Wordlessly he and Mitsukuni turned the corner of the street, the blonde making grimacing sounds softly from the pain in his overly filled stomach. Takashi has known this sound before, and today is all too vaguely familiar of other day offs he spent, so he didn't question out of concern. Once the boy had a real nap, he will feel better soon enough.

But it was very ironic, all that is considered; mainly that Mitsukuni was actually the same age as the man carrying him. Very, purely ironic. But the phase before applies to him fittingly just as well.

Appearances can truly be deceiving.

It was as they moved further down the street that Takashi suddenly stopped abruptly. Mitsukuni's daze form shook from the halt, pulling him out of his woozy state. He blinks, glancing at Takashi's side profile. "Is something wrong, Takashi? Why did you stop?"

But he didn't need an answer from him when caught the sound of low murmuring of people and a voice, singing. Promptly, Mitsukuni looked with Takashi at a large group of bystanders in their path. They all huddled together, seemingly surrounding someone as they could hear both the strumming of guitar stings and the voice of a girl raising and falling in octave.

"Hey, Takashi? How come they're all bunched together like that?" The blond boy cocked his head curiously.

The answer was obvious. "It seems to be a street performer." he remarks.

A curious, bright grin creased on Mitsukuni's face as he pointed in the direction of the voice. "Let's go have a look! I really want to see who's singing." Wordlessly, on command Takashi pressed on through the crowds of people to get a better look. Thanks to his towering height, both he and his cousin didn't need to push aside too many people to find the person behind the voice.

_naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso_

_tadashii yo ningenrashii yo..._

It was indeed a girl, and it was surprisingly unexpected, the physical appearance possessing the powerful falsetto. It was not what they expected, to say the least. Based on her clothing - denim shorts, a black and blue flannel shirt and a number of bands adorning her wrist - it appeared that she was only a commoner. But that wasn't the surprising factor...

Though they didn't voice it, mainly the shota-loli, they were mildly surprised because for a girl... she was seemed rather boyish at first glance. Or perhaps her attire seemed inappropriate for a woman. Growing up in renown families, they have been so used to woman in dress clothes and elegant wears so it seemed different and eccentric for a woman to bear her thighs - her skin in general - so openly, but she had a carefree smile as she continued to sing.

_kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o_

_otoshita namida ga kou iu yo_

_konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou_

A simple black duffle case open in front of her, straight locks of ash brown hair swayed as her body seemed to have a rhythm to the beat of her sullen yet gentle song, her foot taping along with her to the beat. And as she finishes, she hums the last chorus very softly, her eyelids shut and a peaceful look dawns on her face as she closes the song with one final strum of the strings. Her voice goes still, and then falters just perfectly.

There was no silence, and in seconds, applause sounded from nearly every person that was in the crowd. Even Mitsukuni found himself clapping along, and though Takashi was still silent as usual, he highly appraised her silently.

A modest smile grew on her lips as she curtsy to the crowd as thanks and gratefulness. This surprised them as well, as that gesture contrasted her rather tomboyish and non-elegant looks. As far as her face goes, it was an insult to say she lacked looks; she was undoubtedly attractive. Her eyes were a major factor to that, Mitsukuni noted. They were a bright and luminescent silver, the rarest of all eye colors.

Soon the group of people began to disperse, but not before a good majority tossed money into the open duffle case. Her smile brighten at each generous offer of donations, waving a small wave as they dropped money and went on with their day.

"Thank you so much. I really hope you enjoyed the performance." She says to a woman with a kindly face.

"You were absolutely dynamite as usual, Watanabe-san," The woman replied excitedly. "Perhaps it is me, but you have improve greatly since I last heard you play."

"Well I don't know about that," the girl supposedly known as Watanabe scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "But thank you. It's great to hear the feedback."

The woman nods. "Of course. Now take care, and tell your mother I said hello."

"Will do."

With that, they both bow to each other. Once the woman ambles away and the girl was sure that the crowd had fully split apart, she nods to herself in reassurance. Kneeling down to the case at her feet, her eyes quickly scan the yen that she has accumulated into her bag before setting her acoustic guitar inside and zipping it up. The same amount as usual, Watanabe thought.

A part of her chortled because she knew the thought held many meanings, as to whether the amount made her melancholic or happy. It was neither, but just grateful. She just considered herself lucky she was able to make some kind of income.

As she brushes off clinging dirt on the case and throws the strap over her shoulder, her peripheral version caught the shoes of someone's feet approaching her with loud thuds. And mixed with a high-pitched, "Hey!" Watanabe gasped and jumped, shooting her gaze up at the person.

Normally a overly cautious girl, seeing a black haired man carrying a beaming blond boy, she let out a sigh to calm her nerves, pressing a hand to her chest - feeling her heart that skipped a beat in surprise before she looked back up with a causal smile.

"Oh geez. You really scared me there." she chortled as she stands up and straightens, using one hand to hold the strap on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to say hi." The blonde boy said with a cross between an apologetic and gleeful look.

Watanabe couldn't help but coo inwardly at the very cutesy voice and appearance of the boy, waving her hand reassuringly. "It's no trouble. It was just unexpected, that's all. But I'm usually jumpy like that to begin with so it's just me, probably." Though that was the truth, for the sake of not wanting the boy to not feel bad, she added it in.

The boy acknowledges with a hyperactive nod. Any fatigue he felt seemingly melted away. "Okay! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. And by the way, I really, really loved hearing you sing and play. You're very good."

The boy was just filled with so much unimaginable energy, Watanabe noticed. With a soft chuckle, she bows slightly. "A pleasure, Mitsukuni-chan. And thank you very much. You're very sweet." She was tempted to reach and pat the boy on the head since that was just her nature, but he was out of her height range. But because he's in the presence of the colossal man, she felt a little unnerved and skeptical to come close - as she always did with his kind. Training her eyes on the child, it appeared as if she was trying to ignore the man that was piggybacking the boy as she continued. "I play at this spot about once a week, but I won't be able to perform as much when the school term starts tomorrow so if you wish to hear me again, I'm afraid that I might not always be here. But I'll try."

"You have to start school too? So do Takashi and I!" he states with that same enthusiasm, which the ash-brown haired girl smiled softly at. "Where are you attending school at?"

"Hm? Oh, nowhere special." she replied plainly with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't wish to even speak of the school her parents so heavily worked to the bone to help enroll her in the prestigious school. So hoping to change to subject, she says. "Anyways, like I said, my schedule might be a little heavy and I won't be able to play as often. But I always take requests if you have any you want me to play and sing. I do almost all." she finishes with a thumbs up and a wink directed at the boy.

"Really!? Can you really do a lot of songs!?" Mitsukuni's expression brightens.

Watanabe covers her lips to muffle a chuckle. "You're too cute, and yes... sorta." she sweatdropped as she ended with a sheepish grin.

"Wow, that's incredible!" The boy appraised despite the uncertainty in her voice. "I don't have any requests, but I'd be so happy to listen to you again..." He suddenly paused, and a thoughtful look dawned on his face as if something had him at a stomp.

But before he could bring up the question that he had in mind, Watanabe jumps at some sudden realization and her eyes widened slightly. She went to look at her wrist for some imagery watch. However, remembering it was just wristbands, she shot a pointed look at Mitsukuni.

"Excuse me, but do you have the time?"

Mitsukuni shook his head. "No, but Takashi has a watch with him if you want to ask him instead." he said, supplying a smile at the dark haired man. And it was then Watanabe just remembered that the man was even there. Now that she thought about it, he hasn't said a word since she and the shota started conversing. Not that it bothered her at all.

Takashi lifts and turns his wrist before pulling back the sleeve of his coat to check. "4:35." he informed simply in a deep, monotone voice.

The moment she heard that time, she makes a annoyed sound before turning on her heel - ready to bolt it before she was late for her curfew. "Crap, I knew I shouldn't have stayed too long." she murmured. But she brightens up when she looks back at the boys - directly at Mitsukuni. "Thank you, Mitsukuni. I have to leave now before I get in trouble with the parents at home. Have a good day."

Without any hesitation she starts to jog down the street but she barely made it a foot before she stops, hearing the young voice call to her. "Shouldn't you be thanking Takashi? I didn't tell you the time, he did."

A visible flinched showed when she slowly turns to the side and looks at them. Her once brisk and bright face had fallen, her brows frowned and her lips pursed slightly, as if she was making a face of stubborn irritation. As if she suddenly was a different woman. Only Mitsukuni looked at her quizzically, however both noticed the change of her demeanor.

"Um... sure, I guess. Thank you, Mr..." she said uncomfortably, then drawled out, waiting for a name.

"Morinozuka. Morinozuka Takashi." he states at the fickle girl, his expression not changing in the least.

She scoffs. "Not much of a talker, are you? Whatever, thanks, I guess." Her words sharpening and harden, and if it was anyone but Takashi, they would be prickled by her sudden coldness. One moment she was warm and inviting like this spring, but now, she was harsh and cold like winter.

Whatever the case, she turns back brusquely without waiting for some kind of response. Though she knew this attitude was too cruel to someone she just met, it was just her natural reaction... to his kind. To men. To people in general. As contradicting as it is, seeing that she appeared and acted kind, the phrase, "Don't judge a book by its cover." applies to her as well. Very much so.

"W-Wait! What's your name!?" She heard Mitsukuni yell. His voice a bit less in volume due to have walked fast away from them. She suddenly stops, turns a little, and sends a side glance at them. Her expression, unreadable

"Watanabe. Watanabe Homura." she said dryly before she turns back and slowly went into a jog, leaving both the boys to watch her retreating form - very confused as to what just happened.

* * *

_-Author's Note-_

All right :) First off, thank you for reading my first Ouran fic ^_^ I know OC's are a bit overused in the Ouran fandom (in all others in general ^_^;) But the idea I had for this story has just been bugging so this is the end result.

I'm not overly satisfied with the first half of the chapter, but I'm just keeping it short as a test run to see if it draws any interest. I hope so because I love to do this.

I know I should be updating my other ones, but it's the start of the month; the new month full of updates... hopefully.

And her name, btw, if it sounds familiar (*cough* Madoka Magica *cough*) then you're not wrong. My OC was mostly inspired by the character, and the meaning of the name is one of the reasons as well, but... If I continue this, you'll find out more. :) I hope that doesn't bother anyone.

Again, thank you for reading and I apologize humbly if I made Mori or Hunny OOCish or... if this chapter burned your eyes X( I just hope it wasn't rush. Anyways, have a good March ^_^


	2. Brave Song

Most kids hate waking up on their first day of school. They would wish and wish that their break would have lasted much longer because to them, it seemed as if it went by with the blink of the eye. To certain extent, I suppose that's true; during times we can leisurely sit by and do nothing, time can either lag and become tedious, or it can fly by with the wink of an eye.

I, however, am not one of those kids.

The early bird catches the worm, or so they say. Me? I just love ambling by the rising sun that colored the sky in a mishmash of red, purple and orange, the fresh scent of cool and dew moist air, and despite being tired as hell most of the time, it was my caffeine.

This morning, I both dreaded and awaited, however. Is it bad that I feel like vomiting because I'm, perhaps, just maybe, too nervous? Either way, after waking up an hour early and throwing on clothes, I found myself nearly out the door till...

"Hold to your horses, Homura." I stopped just steadily in the open doorway, murmur impatiently as I turned around to see my father - all dressed in his scrubs and ready for work. He walks to me, his frame becoming illuminated by the light peering from the doorway. "Before you leave, let's be sure you have everything." he said.

I suppressed the urge to sigh as I nodded dryly. Father was always the organized type of person; he likes to keep things in order, neat and clean. So knowing that, I only prayed this didn't take too long... like usual.

"Do you have your cellphone so you can call us if in an emergency?" Father appraised me with his usual lighthearted voice trying to sound stern. But even if he did accomplish that tone of a strict parent, I couldn't take it seriously, what with his reflecting reading glasses and his soft, droopy lime green eyes behind them.

"Yes, got it." I said with a nod, leaning onto one leg and readjusting the duffle case - strapped over my shoulder - comfortably. A chill from the early morning air creeps up and send goosebumps on my exposed thighs, and despite that chill visibly showing, I was eager as I ever could be. Though it was a ridiculous thought, I distantly wondered if the climate here was really different from France. Must be. Not that Japan doesn't have nice weather, and frankly, the common temperature of France is nothing more than a distant memory to me now.

"Do you have your money?"

"Check,"

"Your paperwork?"

"Check,"

"Clothes?"

_Really?_

"Check," I said nonetheless.

His hands reach forward, each place on both of my shoulders as he leans from side to side with an anxious and worried look behind his smile, looking like a father checking the child they lost then found for any wounds. Not that I blame him for looking this perturbed. Sending your daughter - a middle class girl - to a school filled with other children from families of higher standing, it would make any parent think twice. I had a bravado on, but anticipation and nervousness settled in the pit of my stomach.

"School supplies; your notebook, pencils..."

"Dad..."

"... your erasers, your sharpener, your ruler,"

"Dad..." I said a bit louder, trying to snap him out of his overprotective father mode. Sadly, I failed, and he only starts to quicken his speech due to it.

"And do you remember the number to the police station, the fire department, or my work? You mustn't forget anything, you always need to prepare because you don't know when something might just happen and you can't get a hold of me or anyone else. And what if-"

I cut him off of his frenzy, gently taking off the hands on my shoulders and returning them to their owner. "Dad, it'll be all right," I said between chortling. His eyes reach up my own, and they soften slightly. "Don't worry, okay? I made sure to have everything, so no need to go into crazily overprotective mode. I'm not a little girl anymore." I knew my words may seem harsh, but I hope father knew that I was being genuine, and the relaxed smile on his face eased the slight guilt, causing a small smile of relief to grace me.

"I'm so sorry," he chuckled softly. "It's just... It's hard to believe you're already grown up, and now attending the prestigious Ouran Academy of all things. Your mother and I can't be blamed for being happy, proud, and anxious all at the same time, my dear." That anxious part in his sentence sounded as if it was added in at the last minute, and again, he's being his usual overprotective self; I've gotten quite used to it after so long, though it can be repetitive sometimes.

But seeing father happy like this, it_ almost _made going to that school for snobs and spoiled children worth it. Not that I don't see him smile all the time - on the contrary, it's rare to see him frown. That's what I always loved about him, other than he's been the best father a girl could have- B-But it's not like I'm trying to make him proud or anything. It was they, my parents, who insisted I enroll into Ouran because of my scores. They want the best for me, I know that.

It wasn't easy, that's for damn sure...

I thank my bullheadedness for getting me there.

I smiled confidently, raising a clenched hand equally as confident. "Well I can't stay a little girl forever," The moment those words left my mouth, I notice father's brow frown slightly. The sun's rays that slip into the doorway outlined the shadows on his owlish face, seeming to make it more somber but I continue unfazed. "This is something I have to do, right? After everything you've done for mom and me, consider it... something to give back as a token of thanks."

His brows rose slightly upward, and then an thoughtful look dawned on his face as he crossed his arms. He was silent for a moment, his eyes observing every inch of my face. "It's amazing," he said musingly. "It seems just like yesterday you were just a child, always acting like an adorable little princess,"

"W-What? I did not..." I flushed, pursing my lips as I looked down the street to conceal my embarrassment. Of all things he had to bring up...

But he didn't comment on it, and he continues. "You've truly grown up, my dear girl," His hand reaches up and ruffles the top of my head just gently enough to not make a mess of it. Despite my reservations, I slowly look up at the semi-tall man, still with flushed cheeks but my gaze softened when I saw his owlish smile. "I'm very proud of you,"

I paused, waiting for him to say more, but instead his hand left my head with reluctance. He fixes glasses, flashing an even brighter smile - if that was even possible. "You better get going now, Homura, before you're late. Or else I'm going to talk your ear off till the school year is over and done with."

For a man in the type of work he's in, he sure has a sense of humor. And the nervousness. And to think he's already suffering the empty nest symptoms before I'm even 18. After a quick kiss on the cheek, I flashed a reassuring smile in his direction before I fixed the strap to sit comfortably and began my way down the street.

"Oh, Homura?" I didn't even make it twenty steps before I heard father's voice call. I stopped, turned slightly, and tilt my head back to look at him. A scrutinizing look, glowing with orange from the sun, came as his eyes scanned me from head to toe. He sweatdrops. "You still have time before school starts. Perhaps... you should think about changing into something more... appropriate."

"Hm? What's wrong with the way I dress?" I asked, raising a brow. I didn't think what I was wearing - a flannel shirt, denim shorts and white stockings - was anything to fret over. But I wasn't that thickheaded to understand why he looked this nervous. I'm going to a school where all the rich and famous attend. Most likely they're in their fancy school uniforms, walking around like people should worship the ground they walk on.

Besides, when I saw the girl's high school uniforms - a yellow fitted-bodice dress - I said, "Hell no" to that. Usually I don't mind skirts and dresses, and in fact, I used to wear them all the time. But... that uniform is just way too much, personally and financially. I'm not kidding. For one, it was about ¥300,000.

Screw that! I'm not, nor are my parents, going to pay money for something as eccentric and embarrassing as that. And besides, it's not required so what's the point? I'll dress what makes me comfortable.

Father opened his mouth but instead of words, a resign sigh left his lips as he knew that I would be bullheaded about the issue. But still with a gentle smile, his eye fixate on the guitar case strapped to my shoulder. "And what of your instrument? Do you really need to take it with you to school? It's not going to stand up and walk off on its own if you leave it home. It'll be more safe here." he said strictly, yet still kindly as usual.

Even though he meant well, my hand around the strap tighten significantly - more or less protective and possessive of it. And though I smile at him and say, "It's fine. I want to take it with me." something started to well up in my chest, threatening to burst, and my eyelids fell some. As you can tell, I'm very fond and finicky about my guitar - possibly like a mother to her child. I did risk taking it, but I wanted to. This guitar... It's very special to me.

And father knew that too, his eyes softening as he knew I'd never want to leave it alone - that it's something precious I can't let go. So thus he drops the subject. Raising an open palm to me, he sends me off with an encouraging smile. "Be safe, Homura. And be sure to stop by your mother's shop on your way."

I nod before turning back around and then answering in a shout as I took off in a jog. "I will! Have a good day at work!" I didn't look back to see what kind of expression was on the man's face. But knowing him, it's probably that warm and tender gaze as he watches the girl he chose to raise venture on with boldness. With that image in mind, some semblance of more confidence overshadows the dread of going, and I pick up the pace vehemently, my guitar bouncing against my back - but safely so.

* * *

By the time I reached mother's store, fifteen minutes had already passed by but I was still on the clock. I did only have an hour or so before I had to show up for the first term, but usually, I enjoy being the one person to come in earlier than the rest of the students. And I'm not normally the competitive type. It's just the feeling of self-fulfillment, I suppose. Because of such, I did mull over whether I should stop by here so I can get my schedule and not having to worry about the crowds

But since I was already here, I took a quick break, and decided to pick up something to get me through the day. I'm not a massive eater, so thus I have a rather thin figure. Something to go and some coffee will do for now. And besides, I'm going to have to hear my mother playing the guilt trip card on me later if I don't at least come by.

Stepping onto the black mat, and then the doors slid open on command, I was greeted with a high pitched voice of a woman in her apron, my mother, when she flicked around and saw me, waving while holding one box in her other hand. "Good morning, honey!" she said enthusiastically.

I smiled back tiredly, throwing a stiff wave back as I walked in, and over to her. "Morning, mom. So how's the work coming along." I said, wiping the sweat for my brow.

Mother sent me a side glance with a sunny grin as she turned back and went off with the box to the backroom for storage. "Excellent!" she exclaimed brightly from the other room, hearing a thump of the box when she set it down to the floor. "Just handling another shipment of goods from the US. They seem to be selling like crazy. At this rate, at least I know that I'll be in business still. Maybe become the number one business owner in the district." She chortled with hilarity.

"If you plan to bring some of those things home, don't expect me to have any of it. I rather keep myself slim, thank you very much." I said sarcastically, placing a hand on my hip as I look around to see the clock hanging above the doorway. It read, "6:59" but suddenly it turned, "7:00" upon the move of the hands. School would open around, "8:05", so I had plenty of time. Yet I was still a little eager and jittery from the adrenaline rush still coursing in me.

"Aw, and I thought I could surprise you with something special. We got some very interesting things, Homura. I think you might like them. After all, there are children in the world who be very thankful to have them." she smiled witheringly as she pushed aside the curtains, poking her cocked head out as strands of her black hair in a ponytail fall from her shoulder. I don't know if it's just me, but her overly cheery enthusiasm was really making me tired.

I raised a brow at her, watching her unaffectedly as I cross my arms and lean on one leg. She is right, as per usual, but I rather not touch those chemical enriched things - only when I have to. "I know, I know," I said hurriedly, changing the subject because just like father, she'll pick a subject and go on and on about it. "Anyways, I was wondering if I could have a cup of coffee and something to go."

Her grin became softer, brighter - if that was possible. "Ah, of course, sweetheart," she said as she steps out and strolls over to me. "Just let me refill the maker and I can- KYA!" Despite walking at a slow pace, she ends up tripping on her own feet, almost slamming into the ground but luckily, I caught her in time.

"M-Mom!" I exclaimed, and she only flickers her light brown eyes at me sheepishly as she sweatdrops and chuckles. My mother was a Japanese woman, through and through, not just looks but her work ethics. She is always a top-notch worker, always completing her jobs with a hundred percent, but the downfall to it was that she is a major klutz; she bump into walls, trip on her own feet, or breaks plates and such with her butter fingers. Oft I wonder how she handles the convenient store she OWNS. Yes, owns.

But being the down to earth woman she is, she has much inner strength. I am proud to be the daughter to someone like her... but she can be doting and embarrassing at times.

Helping back to her feet, I give her a strict look, and responds with a silly grin. "How is it you're managing this place on your own? You really need to hire workers like I said before. Don't need you falling on a piece of glass the next time." I said witheringly, but I was being concerned. What if something did happened and I wasn't here to catch her?

But she smiles wholeheartedly. "I'm so happy you're concerned about me that you recommend such, but I already told you," she went on as she gingerly brush past me and goes to prepare my coffee. "I can manage the store on my own. I prefer it that way." She was just as bullheaded as I am, but much more kinder - or more naively, perhaps. "But if my wonderful little girl would like to work with her mother-"

"Hell no..." I deadpanned, and she shot a shock look back at me with her mouth agape. I swear, if I was in some anime, she would be the character that would have the stream of tears down their face while they whine comically.

"How can you be so cruel to your own mother, Homu-chan~" she whined, and that image of the anime tears came up in my mind - I pictured it on her, and it was just a perfect fit. "It would be perfect for us to bond like mother and daughter. You can see the type of work your mother does and learn so much-"

"I walk by here every morning on my way to school," I corrected her with half-lidded eyes, and hers become animated. "And besides, I'm fine with what I'm doing to make due." I said with finality. And it was the truth. I know some people may think I sound like some stuck up bitch who doesn't want to work an actually job and trudge all day, but that wasn't the case. Many say that you must work towards doing the career that you truly wish to do, and even if it's still beyond your reach, just work at it the best you can. Though sometimes it won't happen no matter how hard you try, I realized. That isn't what I want to happen.

And besides, I'm only 16. I'm not working in a convenient store, with my mother no less.

When I was expecting my mother to whine jokingly some more to guilt trip me into giving up - since she knew that was my weakness - I was thoroughly surprised when her eyes flicker to the case on my back, and she drops the matter with a understanding look and smile. I guess I shouldn't be so shocked. She knew as well as father that I was adamant on doing what made me at home. They always wanted what made me happy, and if playing on a street corner is what brought me some happiness, then they didn't object too much (and wow, that can really be misunderstood if someone that didn't know me heard that).

The scent of roasted coffee beans filled the air. It invaded into my nostrils, and I breathed it in with delight. There was a certain nostalgia that came from the sounds of the coffee maker at work, slowly dripping brown, steaming liquid into the clear glass pot. Maybe because as a little girl, I used to wake up to such noises and smells. Thinking about it, I begrudgingly admit I did feel a little homesick.

If it's not apparent, I'm not actually from here, though I did live in Tokyo for the last seven years of my life. I suppose you can call me a half-foreigner(?) Most people knew that I wasn't native to Japan, if not for my appearance then it was spoken by my mother - who is very popular with the city folk who stop by. While I did inherit most of my mother's personality (the bullheadedness, and others I care not to share), everything was European descent - the face structure, the hair and the eyes...

How typical. Why is it that it's always either French-Japanese or full blown Japanese, and not something else? Why not American-Japanese? Indian-Japanese? African American-Japanese- Okay, ignore that last one.

Lost in my reverie, I jumped when gentle taps hit my crossed arm and I heard my mother call my name. Looking back at her, she was gracing that same bright smile reminiscent of the raising sun, holding a large paper cup with steam slithering out from opening on the lid in one hand, and a cereal bar in the other. "Everything okay, honey?" she said with a hint of concern in her eyes.

I smiled reassuringly, nodding my head before I took the contents into my hands. "Don't worry about it, mom. I was just thinking." I said, but she didn't seem too convinced.

Either way, she did push the issue and makes a thoughtful sound as she places both her hands on her hips. She seemingly appraises me with those observant and warm chocolate-colored orbs, her expression softening as if a pleasant thought occurred to her. "How are you feeling, miss honor student, about going to Ouran? Excited?" she cooed in some attempt to pump up me about it.

If anything, I guess you could say I'm indifferent about it. Curious, but dreading. I stare at her straight-faced. "Yeah, I can't wait to go to a school where rich snobs are only there to have fun and sit on their asses. So excited." I joked with a hint of a smirk.

Mom caught it, being the observant person she is. Her brows frown slightly and her smile faltered a little. "Please don't talk like that, Homura. You've worked too hard to enroll into the academy. Not many middle class children have the chance to even step foot into such a luxurious school like it." I was tempted to tell her that the only reason I tried is because of her and father, I want to make them proud and not worry anymore. But I kept my lips shut about it as mom flattens her palms over my shoulders tenderly. "It's been difficult, but it's really paying off, right?"

Despite my reservations, I admittedly agree. It wasn't easy one bit - if it's worth it, only time will time. I smile back, curtly nodding. "Yeah, I suppose it has." I agreed precariously with a softer voice.

Her previously tense features relaxed some, her smile and her eyes that are trained on me soften. Taking her hands and fixing my collar, she goes on. "You're going to do just fine, love. And remember, high school is only one part of your entire life. It'll come and go quickly, I promise."

When the words hit home, I blinked and smiled. "Kay," I nod.

Being her usual doting self, she brushes down stray strings of ash brown hair. "Your father and I are so proud of you, Homura. Just do what you can, and have fun. You only live one life. Don't waste it." She may seem like a very ditsy person who is just chuck full of energy that most wondered where she got it from, but she can be quite insightful. It was that side of her I appreciated, and a little disappointed that that wasn't the one thing I inherited from her genes.

Consciously flickering my eyes over to the clock, I paled to see that it was, "7:13". Did I really waste that much time!? Time really can past by if you're not careful. "Sorry, mom, but I gotta get going." I said hurriedly, walking in place.

Mom peered over her shoulder and fumbled a bit when she looks back at me, turning from a wise and owlish woman back into a doting and goofy mother. "Oh, all right. Have a good day, sweetheart," she said before placing a kiss onto my forehead. "I'll see you later tonight."

"All right. Love you!"

"Love you, too, honey!"

As I stuff the bar into my pocket and make my way to the door, I abruptly stopped when I again heard her call my name. "Homura, before you go, promise me just one thing." I tilt my head back at her and make a curious sound, motioning her to talk. There was an apprehensive look in her eyes as she claps her hands together, bringing them to her lips. "Please, for me and your father, please don't start any fights with any of the students."

"Eh? Who said I would?" I inquired dryly, but she ignores it, waving her hand towards the door.

"Oh, never mind, never mind. Just have a good first day. I wanna hear all about it when you come back." she chimed as she then scratches the back of her head sheepishly, knowing she was trudging on a sensitive subject. I don't get into fights... Sometimes... Maybe... A little... Once in a while- SHUT UP!

Whether today would be a one of those fine days at school, it was too early to tell. Though there are many good things to be said about Ouran - the clubs, high test scores, the classes, and beautifully crafted buildings - the bad outweighed the few things that made Ouran a... decent school. I didn't want to be around rich assholes anymore then I have to.

I've dealt with them enough...

* * *

-_Author's Note-_

Wow, I wasn't expect that much of a response from just the first chapter O_O But it was very delightful to see that many alerts in just one day :) Sorry that this chapter seemed uneventful, but we're getting to the best parts soon. I really hope this chapter didn't disappoint any of you X(

Anyways~ A big thanks to: **thecoldforest**, **royalpurple153**, **Animeismydrug2321**, and** BadassPunkGirl **for reviewing

And an ever big thanks to everyone who favorited and followed the story.

Oh, and one more thing. I originally had some monologue from Homura to start off the chapter but I cut it to reduce the word count. But if you wish to read it to get some more insight on Homura, it's posted in my Live Journal account. The link is in my FF profile.

Thank you for reading~


	3. Singing the Blues

If walking into a place like Ouran Academy, a school of filthy rich children of higher standing but more directly they're better dressed, wasn't awkward enough, I wouldn't of known till now. I really have become something of an foreigner in a foreign land; all the sights were somewhat new to me and everyone was a new face that was either smug, bored, or neither. But all things considered, I held my head up high and puff out my chest with confidence. _Very _lame confidence, really.

Where I live, the school was quite a walking distance as it was near the more fancier part of the city. Luckily having high enough stamina to run the rest of the way, I made it with about a few minutes to spare. And since some of the office staff were here, the faculty room was my first destination to get my schedule first quickly before it became crowded. Only a few students came out of the office by the time I slowed down and leisurely walked my way to the door - which both were older males in uniform, who both gave me a questioning stare as if they were wondering if I was an student or not. Not that I cared, anyways.

Despite when I entered and handed them all the necessary paperwork, the owlish looking woman giving me that incredulous look like she wondered the exact same thing but had the courteous not to ask, I remained composed and well-mannered under most of their scrutinizing gazes.

I could see it in most of their eyes, I'm not stupid: They no doubt think I'm some delinquent girl based simply on my attire and expression. Judgmental assholes... I did promise mom to not start anything (which I don't all the time, by the way. Shut up.) but she didn't have to deal with such an aura of entitlement coming off of the majority of people here. It was crushing and suffocating. But as mom's words echoed in my mind, I simply bit my tongue and went with the jagged flow.

It's like she said: High school is only one part of your entire life.

"Everything seems to be in order, Watanabe-san." The woman said as she finished typing away at her computer. Then the sounds of the printer printing out the paper with my schedule was heard. Once done, she efficiently pulls the paper out of the machine before taking another sheet - the map of the school - and stapled it together, then sliding it across the hard surface to me. "Here is your schedule and the map of the academy in case you might need it. Can't be too safe, especially since this is your first year here."

Taking one last casual sip of my nearly empty cup, I took the paper into my hand and take a glimpse at the intricate map. A mildly quizzical look slowly dawned on my face as my eyes traced every legend, line structure, and word like it was a problem to be solved. I knew the school was big; you can simply look at it outside to know it - that or maybe because I knew that the elementary, middle, and high school are divided among the campus. But... I will admit, I feel like I was going to get lost. There were _a lot _more areas of Ouran than I thought, and if I wasn't so bullheaded, I probably would have asked when I lowered the paper at my side and flashed an instinctively appreciative smile at the receptionist.

"Thank you, this will help greatly." I'm such a bullshit liar. But if I do ask her, she'll think I'm incapable of doing it on my own.

She graces a (habitual) smile, oblivious to my lie. "Certainly," she said, entwining her hands together and laying them on the surface. "We look forward to having you with us here in Ouran Academy. With your exceptional test scores, we expect great things from you, along with all our other students." Despite her words in that proud, kindly tone, it was hard to know if it was genuine or just being polite. To them, test scores weren't the only trait they looked for in a student. They wanted children from big name companies, royal linage, or just a shit ton of money and I am neither of the three.

But I suppose they do make exceptions at least. After all, it's not like I'm _that_ poor, and I'm not. However, to their standards I was far below the lower class. To them I was a second class citizen, regardless of any intellect I had. I wouldn't of been able to be here if...

Either way, I curtly nodded. "Thank you. Please take care of me till my graduation day arrives." I offered a slight bow, as mom told me to do in presence of school personal... several times. After tossing the cup in a nearby trashcan I turned on my heel, not before catching a hint of surprise in her face, and go for the door but stopped just as my hand reaches for the knob upon hearing my name.

"Let me remind you that excessive noise or rowdiness on school grounds is not tolerated. We do not want to disturbed the other students with any trouble-" I knew what sparked this sudden reprimand so before she could even finish in that almost scolding and judgmental tone, I turn to the side and back at her, showing understanding.

"I understand," I curtly interjected. "Don't worry, I don't plan to making any disturbances. I only plan to work towards graduation and nothing more." I finish with a tone of finality. Admittedly, I wanted to snap at the bitch. Who was she to suddenly judge me about my character? But a part of me could see from her shoes. I suppose I would be suspicious too if some girl from a lower class family came in looking like a punk rock chick and carrying a guitar for effect.

There was a strange look of bewilderment as she watched me briskly turn back and open the door, brushing off the incident. I didn't want to stay and listen to anymore of what the woman had to say. As much as I was excited to start Ouran, that defensive and snappish side of me was still dreading being here a moment longer. But no matter what, I just had to tell myself mother's words over and over again: _High school is only one part of your life._

Gently shutting the door behind me, my eyes lingered towards the ground. Finally being out in open space, I allowed myself to finally let out a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding it. Away from the judgmental eyes of the staff was probably part of the reason for feeling relief, most likely. They did seem kind. There's no doubt of that, but I suppose it would make them look dirty should they mistreat a new student. Especially one from a lower class. Their reputation is the only reason to be treated equal.

I breathed another sigh, an exasperated one, and rubbed the inner corner of my eyes. "Just get through the day, Homura," I spoke aloud words of encouragement, uncaring of any listeners. "You can do this without blowing up. You can fucking do this." My hand fell to my side and I look back up, then raising a clenched hand of determination and a quick nod of the head before up rooting my feet from the ground. It finally occurred to me all the students that suddenly started to come in and gather around their clique, loitering in the once vacant halls. I went in a random direction, not bothering to look at my map right away, and listen to some of the random chatter of the students as I walk past.

There was one thing I had to admit about something: Despite all the kids born from rich families, pampered their whole lives so thus souring their personalities, the hallways had a rather fair volume level. Not much commotion, and everyone seemed to gather to their friends to converse among themselves quietly. But that souring personalities still applies because I could hear some of what they were saying, as well as feel eyes following me.

"Is that the other middle class student? How improper, dressing like that to please the boys."

_Other?_

"Yeah, and what's that thing on her back? Who brings such a such a hideous looking eye sour to this school?"

"I heard that she was originally a yankee. Think that's true?"

"For sure. I mean, look at how broody she looks, especially the way she dresses. And those eyes, they look like a tiger's. Let's just stay away from her, kay? She's probably dangerous."

"Right. I don't want to die before I'm an adult."

The weight of their ignorant and judgmental assumptions kept piling on more and more. My hand around the strap clenched and trembled as my anger filled to the brim. Heinous bitches... And the guys comments weren't any better. I'm not even going to muse over their comments but let's just say that they're acting like pigs now they were out of the watchful eyes of their parents.

_Just get through the day, Homura. You can do this... You can do this..._

I truly sounded as convincing as possible, though it wasn't working. I just hope my years here will be as uneventful as possible, but knowing me, I'm sure my temperamental might make a daddy's little girl angry and then have some mafia guys come after me- Okay, that thought isn't helping...

* * *

"Goddamn it! Where the hell am I?"

I let out a frustrated, muffled growl as my hand brushes back my bangs and ruffles the brown locks, feeling an itch of irritation tingle on my scalp. Every time I twist and turned my head in each direction of the hallway, I'd hope to find something to help guide me through this giant ass school. But everywhere looked THE FUCKING SAME! Albeit it was pretty, but not what I was looking for. I glance down at the map again, trying to pinpoint my exact spot.

I started from the faculty office, right? And I turned a left from the hallway, then took a right, and up the stairs, and then... GAH! This is utterly frustrating! Though I tried not to show it as there was still people in the halls, some looking at me questioningly nonetheless, I was very frustrated and nervous. The thought of getting lost and being late on my first day turned my stomach, and I couldn't think rationally.

Or do anything that had common sense. Like ask a person where I am and how to get to my destination.

And speak of the devil; A couple of girls in their yellow dress uniforms were coming from around the corner, laughing and chatting, but the moment they notice me and I peer up with smoldering eyes, it seemed like they squeaked and paled before turning right around - leaving. I breathe a soft sigh while trying to get my head out of panic as I take one last look at the map, brushing the incident off.

"Son of a- I'm going to be late on my first day. What a way to have my reputation perceive me." I deadpanned, tapping the tip of my foot against the ground. Distractedly, I lift away the map to look at my schedule. From the top down, it was Algebra II (which I suck at), Japanese History, Modern Literature, Psychology, French, and Business Management. I know I'm cheating by choosing French, but hey, it was there. For clubs listed, though I was allowed to pick more, only kendo was inscribed onto the line. Come to think of it, the woman gave me this strange look when I picked it - as if it was sooo unladylike to do something that wasn't the norm for a woman.

I think she wanted to convince me to do something else - as she kept asking if I was sure if I wanted to apply for the club - but I was adamant on joining. There were some other interesting ones that maybe I could have chosen, such as karate, judo, and student council - those are the one that piqué my interest the most. However, I already have done judo in the past, and karate isn't my style. And student council? In this school? Yeah right. It's nothing more than a popularity contest, and I'm not out to be popular either.

Breathing another resign sigh, I readjust the strap of my case before dropping my arm to my side. I'm wasting too much time standing here like a lost child at the fair, but as I go to turn to leave I-

"Homu-chan!"

Quite literally out of nowhere, a young boyish voice shrieked out, then followed by someone jumping up and hugging my arm. Instinctively I clench my hand into a fist and shot my gaze over at the assailant, ready to punch them with a wild look in my eyes. However, upon seeing large and soft brown eyes and blonde hair, my nerves quickly relaxed.

"So you're going to Ouran too, Homu-chan!? That's amazing! So then we're going to see each other again everyday. That makes me happy."

It finally occurred to me as his voice in his words registered to me. I suddenly recognized it. "Wait... Aren't you... Mitskuni? The boy from yesterday?" I said dumbfounded, still in a daze from the little boy's attack as my eyes swept across that large grin of his.

He nodded his head enthusiastically like he was a hamster on coffee, his hair bobbing as he did so. "Yes, it is! You remembered my name, I'm so happy. Oh, I forgot to tell you before, but just call me Hunny. Everyone else does." he chimed, and still having a tight grip on my arm.

What a coincidence I bump into someone I met just yesterday. Talk about fate or whatever you want to call it. Either way, I was just happy there was a familiar face, and I smiled softly at that as I pat his head with my free hand. "All right then, Hunny. It's good to see you again, by the way." I cooed with emphasis on the nickname.

"You too, Homu-chan. And I see you brought your guitar. Are you going to play something right now?" he asked excitedly.

"No, not today." I chortled. "But if you have a request for later, I'd be happy to accept. I can't say no to that adorable look of yours." His cheeks brighten with a pink blush, giggling as I tousled his hair, and a great part of me wanted to squeal at the amount of cuteness. Admittedly, I melted from the little boy's-

_Wait... Little boy,_

With the sudden realization coming to mind, it was then I suddenly noticed what he was wearing - a blue blazer with the emblem of the school stitched and black dress pants, which was the boy's uniform. The high school uniform. Wait, why is he not in the elementary uniform? _I'm confused._

As if sensing my confusion - or that I abruptly stopped petting him and perhaps he saw I was in deep thought - he promptly ask in a soft but still bright tone. "Is something the matter, Homu-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_Did I?_

I knew that I looked perplexed by this but that bad? I mean, he looks like he's ten or younger, but he was in the high school part of the academy as well as in the uniform. Still a bit dumbfounded, I sounded like idiot as I finally brought it up. "Um, Mits- I mean, Hunny-chan, how come you're wearing that uniform? And shouldn't you get over to the elementary before school starts?" _In just a little while._ I added in thought.

"Huh?" For some reason, Hunny gave me this strange look as he cocked his head - his confounded expression stared into my questioning one. But he suddenly grinned all goofy like before finally saying - and what he said really took me by surprise. "Well because I don't go to the elementary. I'm a third year."

"A third year?" I asked with a raised brow. "Wait, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

And his answer _really _caught me off guard.

"I'm 18 years old. What about you, Homu-chan?" He said it like it was so causal. Well, it is _his _age so I suppose it's just me that the answer was strangely simple. Still, it caused my brows to fly up in surprise. Maybe my hearing is off... but is he seriously older than me? I may have only met him for a brief moment yesterday, but it was no question that he acted _way_ younger than his actually age, and yet he was older than me? How does that work?

Talk about having a late puberty. All joking aside, despite that I was still trying to comprehend this information, I was able to strain a smile to ease up some discomfort I felt. "Oh, um, I'm actually 16. I'm two years younger." I said, and it just sounded so off with how it was worded. A guy, who looks so much like a child, was older than me as well as a couple of grades higher?

"Really? Wow, Homu-chan," he exclaimed with unexplained amazement. "I thought you were the same age as me and Takashi. Maybe a bit older." My brow twitched indignantly from the unintentionally tactless words yet I maintained a smile. That snappy part of me almost surfaced, ready to counter him with some insult. But even I could tell he didn't mean anything rude by it. He seemed too kind and, in a way, childishly naïve.

"But anyways, shouldn't you head to class now? It should be starting in just a little while if I'm not mistaken." I asked cautiously, ignoring what he said. There was something of an apprehensive feeling in the back of my head now I knew he was supposedly my senpai. It was rather suspicious that he could look so innocent and young but is the opposite. Usually I'm a good judge of character - but my judgment can be rather bias. I thought he was a child, so it was easy to simply be open to him. But now that I know he's not, caution instinctively was rearing its head in.

The look on the shota looking boy's face told me he had much to say besides the answer to my question. And as his lips part, an unexpected voice spoke up out of nowhere from behind me. A voice that was harden and soft at the same time. A voice of silk and steel.

"Mitskuni, there you are. Don't run off like that again."

I jumped and squeaked, jolting up and straightening my position as I covered my mouth to (belatedly) muffle the surprised sound I made. Then there was a few solid, thumping footsteps approaching closer, but then it stopped, and I could feel someone's eyes on me. "Takashi!" The blonde shouted excitedly before he finally released my arm from his grip and ran past me, and I slowly turn around to see the person behind that smooth but gruff voice.

But I only then felt irked, feeling my brows frown seeing that tall man from yesterday. Then again, I would feel this annoyed if it was anyone else. When Hunny approached him, he bent down slightly and wrapped his large hands on either side of him before picking him up effortlessly like a doll. He sets the blonde to sit on the nape of his neck, his legs draped over his chest and the boy's hands in his obsidian hair. His onyx orbs peer up to the side at the boy, and despite that he had an inscrutable expression on his face, there was something about his eyes that betrayed him. I couldn't tell what.

"Don't run off like that again." He repeated in a deep, monotone voice, "You had me worried."

The boy's face fell sightly. "I'm sorry, Takashi," Then a full-blown grin widened as his eyes flicker to me. "But I saw that Homu-chan from the other day was here, and I wanted to say hi."

The man made a thoughtful sound as those stone gray irises fell back onto me, and I shuddered as if I could actually physically feel the contact of them. "Thank you," he said with an even tone. Stranger and stranger. It was hard to tell what emotion was going on with him, whether if he was thankful and concern or otherwise. Just like yesterday, he was impassive and stoic and impossible to know what was going on in his mind. And now that I was face to face with him again, it only occurred to me how tall he _really _was, especially compared to Hunny and myself. Yet, though it may be intimidating looking, I could feel that there was a certain gentleness in his form. Perhaps it's only the shota giving me that vibe, I don't know.

And I realized those stern orbs of his were still on me, watching me expectantly. Uncomfortable under his gaze I put up my front, scoffing brusquely. "Whatever. But next time, don't expect me to take care of a job that belongs to you. I'm not his babysitter." I snapped impulsively

A large part of me instantly felt guilt, especially when Hunny's expression fell at my harsh words. And I _almost _apologize but I resisted the urge to as I go to brush past them. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to class. I don't want to be late because of you." I murmured with venom. I got a quick glimpse at this Takashi's face before I walked by, and again, he remained unfazed by the short but cold exchange like it wasn't something to make a fuss over. Either he was used to getting the colder shoulder... or he has a high tolerance.

My eyes fell to the floor, strutting away before that little voice could make me say sorry out of guilt. I maybe making a horrible choice to be a bitch to them, because I was still lost, and when I plucked my phone to check the time, I blanched to see it was about to turn eight o'clock. _Goddamn._ This is going to look really great; being late on my first day.

Biting down on my nail as I skim through the map uselessly, thousands of worried thoughts raced though my mind. But while trying to think, I vaguely notice the footsteps echoing behind me, out of sync from my own. And I could still feel eyes on my form. Making a curious sound, I peer over my shoulder to see it was _still _that guy a few feet behind.

_The hell? Is he following me?_

He suddenly stopped when I did, and I frowned with discontent. "What are you doing, creep? Don't follow me, it's frankly creepy. Especially with that face of yours." I snapped before I twist back and continue walking, not waiting for a retort. _What did I just say!? That was too mean! _My words were way too harsh, but I couldn't help it. In all honesty, he's quite handsome - and more frankly, gorgeous. Albeit he was... kinda scary looking as I said before, but that's not my honest opinion. Maybe others but not mine. I've encountered ten times more scary looking men, anyways.

Either way, analyzing hot guys aside, I wanted to get away before I go and apologize. It may not seem like it, but I do get guilty easily and I become all apologetic. I suppose that's one traits I obtained from mother.

I wasn't even able to get any more than a few feet away from them before-

"You're lost, aren't you?" Takashi suddenly asked, and I abruptly stopped in place. The color drained from my face as his words registered. _Dammit. _"If you are, then I can help if you wa-"

"I'm not lost! And I don't want your help." I cut him off loudly, twisting around and sending a scowling expression his way as his strong dark irises lock contact with my sharp light one's. As I try to think of a comeback, I felt heat gathering at my cheeks with embarrassment from my out lash, making it red no doubt. "I just... I'm walking around and enjoying the scenery. Or I _was _till you interrupted me-"

And speaking of interrupted - before I was able to finish what I was trying to say, a bell chimed loudly into my eardrums and my face went completely white. Shit, that must be the first bell to warn students that class were about to start. _Shit, shit, shit! I can't be late on my first fucking day! _As is my nervous habit, I gnaw at my bottom lips as I ignored him, and looked around like a lost child. I knew that I probably seemed like a helpless little girl to my audience but I was too frustrated to care. Blatantly starting to panic, however, wasn't the first thing I wanted to do on _my very first day._

It wouldn't surprise me that Takashi and Hunny picked that up, because I squeaked when I turned back to see that colossal bastard standing into my bubble. "O-Oh, what do you want?" I snap but he remained composed as his eyes and the shota's trained on me.

He raises a massive open hand to me expectantly, and I look at that and back to his masculine face with furrowed brows. "Let me see your schedule," he bluntly asked.

"What? No," I quip, belatedly hiding the paper behind my back. "Why should I give it to you?"

"We know the school a lot better, Homu-chan," Hunny said in place, concern evident in his voice which surprised me to hear. Not that I didn't think he was caring kid, but he looked serious. Not really befitting him. "If you're lost, then you should ask for help. It's not a bad thing to ask when you need it, and Takashi and I don't want you to be late for class."

"Then just go," I said straight-faced, keeping my panic in check. "You don't need to become late because of me. Why are you even bothering me to begin with?" Though I knew my conscious and bullheadedness was going to bite me in the ass, I was adamant to being separate from... people like them. But Hunny made a logical point. Yet I just didn't want to follow it.

Takashi was still staring at me intently as he then said. "We were on our way to class, and we just happened to bump into you."

Hunny nodded with his statement, suddenly feeling like a massive ass. "He's right. And beside, Homu-chan, we maybe going to the same class so why not go together. But we have to know if we are first. So can we please see your schedule? Please~" I don't know if it was Hunny's intention to use puppy eyes, but it's working. I had no choice, huh? All but resigning myself, I breathed a defeated sigh as I withdrew the paper from my back and, instead of giving it to him, I flashed him the flipped page.

Takashi bent down and leaned forward a little, those seemingly glistening dark eyes quickly scanned the first page for a few before he curtly nodded. He straightens his posture, returning to his tall height, and I waited expectantly whether or not to know if our paths went down the same road. I really hoped he'd say no because I know how awkward it'd be to follow behind him, as if I was truly an idiotic second class citizen. I wanted to prove them wrong of it as it wasn't the truth. And it was no secret most around here thought that.

Sadly, I was about to swallow my pride. "Algebra II." he stated simply. _Goddamn.__  
_

Then Hunny suddenly grinned brightly as he closed his chest against the man's head, wrapping his small hands on the sides of his head. "Perfect! We do have the same class together. What luck." _Double goddamn. _And now I sounded as if it was them that was the problem, and it's not. It's everyone else _including _them...

Instead of gracing a thankful smile, I crossed my arms against my chest, glancing off to the side with frowning brows and bored eyes. "Great, how fun..." I groaned with complete disinterest. Though I was rather blunt with the emotion, Hunny didn't pick it up, and was full of energy as his hands clap together.

"It is. This is really great, isn't it Takashi?" he looked down atop of the man's head as he asked.

He paused and his dark gaze cast down unto me, his silence had me thinking he was mulling over the answer. Whether or not it had to do with the boy on his back, he then nodded. "Yeah," Wasn't expecting him to say that. Though something tells me that a lot is going on under the surface, things that he holds reservations to. I suppose when you put it that way, looking at Hunny and him now, it reminded me of servant-master relationship, and he's the collective, obedient stereotype.

And if I was anything but like _this_, I would be a little more curious. However, there was just one matter that needed to get out of the way. "All right, and the classroom is where?" I asked hurriedly, deciding to push that inquisitive thought away. No time to analyze stuck up guys, anyways.

"Oh, right!" Hunny squeaked, and then straightens up before pointedly looking down the hall. "Our class is actually just down this hall. So there's no need to rush or panic." he said. As I turn to look in the direction he mentioned, I sweatdropped while my eyes lingered down the path. To think I was this close to it, so I was panicking for nothing. But with sudden realization of the time, I went up ahead without them.

They were watching my retreating form, no doubt. Actually, I think I could actually feel them from the prickle of guilt that ebbed in the back of my mind. Why is it so difficult to give people the cold shoulder? I've always have been able to put up this front: A mask that turned my features hard and practically shouted to the world I was in no talking mood with a cold aura. But for being rich, they were being genuinely kind. And even I knew that I was perhaps too harsh and stubborn.

So with that thought in mind, I stopped momentarily and peered over my shoulder more calmly. Hunny appeared in a confused trance as he watched at me with those big brown eyes of his - and dammit, the sting of being a bitch hurts. But Takashi, I noticed that his brows have evaluated to a small height that showed an emotion. What it was, I couldn't tell as I nudge my head in the direction of our destination.

"Well?" I inquired. "Hurry up before you make me and Hunny late." Stupid impulsive habit of mind to blurt out rude words. But Takashi nor Hunny said anything about it as Hunny fumbled about and Takashi wordlessly sauntered over.

"O-Oh, right. Coming!"

No doubt that we only had a minute or two that couldn't be spareed, but despite it, I somehow ended up walking with no hurry next to a colossal, taciturn man carrying a shota boy with ease as if he was his school bag. And as we walked side by side, I couldn't help ponder about that look Takashi gave awhile ago, glancing at him from the corner of my eye to study his face. But he was emotionless again, all calm, cool, and collective. I may have taken too much of his face in for too long, because as if he could sense my eyes on him, those dark grey irises side glanced at me coolly.

A tingle like shudder slithered down my spine and under my skin at the contact but not wanting to show it affected me, I quickly look away with a pouting scowl on my face. His eyes lingered on me for a bit before he did the same - albeit more mature and calmly. Even though I felt flustered for some reason, there was something that suddenly popped in my head. It was about that look before.

Maybe it's just me being me, but I was getting the strongest feeling he was trying to figure me out like I was to him. Did he catch onto my behavior? Oh hell, what am I thinking? Anyone could see that unbearable façade I tried to keep myself behind. Yet I was too conflicted between being the doting person to Hunny and the cold bitch to the tall bastard. Still hard to believe Hunny was older than me.

"Mori,"

"Huh?" I turned my head to look at him, raising a brow from the unexpected word spoken by him. "Mori? What the hell is that?"

"My name." he replied stoically.

Though he had a tone of finality I paused to wait for more to come, but he went back into taciturn mode. Mori... What a strange nickname. And despite him telling me, expecting me to address him as such, I turned away and back towards the door of the classroom that became closer as we walked (I still feel like such a dipshit knowing it was this close to me) feeling a smirk curve on the corner of my lip.

"Pleased to meet you, too, _Takashi._"

An inwardly sigh heaved at the impulsive and habitual words. But a wave of relief washed over me as the sound of the second bell rang just as my hand took the knob and opened the door, allowing myself to go in first before him. After today, let's hope this incident doesn't happen again. I have an image to maintain while I waste my time here in Ouran academy.

* * *

-Author's Note-

I deeply apologize if this chapter seems so... meh. I wasn't really sure how to write it and I wanted to get a chapter done before March ended. Anyways, thank you so much for reading.

Reviews would be a great help~ :)


	4. Crow Song

A soft, quiet yawn escaped from the back of my throat despite my attempts to suppress it. With a subtle stretching of my tired muscles, I continue to drum my fingers against the surface of my desk, listening to the older teacher drone away in the front of the class room about today's lesson. There was a rather wan but owlish look to him, as though despite having intelligence, he was overdue and wanted to get through the day quickly as it will come. As though he has done this job for far too long in his life.

He seemed well educated enough with his step by step explanation of grammar and punctuation usage, supporting the previous theory, but whether he took the job seriously anymore, it was hard to tell with such a monotonous attitude. Oh well, I suppose. You and me both, pal.

Most of the day was uneventful - other than what happened this morning with that boy and his odd bodyguard (which is his cousin, I might add, to my surprise when Hunny told me).

Stubbornly, I will admit, thanks to their help I had a better understanding of the layout of Ouran. Hunny explained much of it to me during our first class together - despite my attempts to avoid talking to him. He was much like how a teacher is to their student; explaining everything in the simplest form possible so I could understand, which was funnily ironic when you considered him a shota and all.

Wanna know the even strangest thing? He's exceptionally good at math - and that's just an understatement. Strange? I know, right?

Anyways, after our first period, we departed and I ventured on without the need of a guide this time.

And luckily, I arrived without much hassle to my second and my third period (which I'm in now. Modern Literature, just as a reminder). Many things were going on in the back of my mind since this morning, blocking out most of lectures from last class and now. Perhaps it was guilt or curiosity that ebbed me; my need to apologize to Hunny for acting rude and a curiosity of that big bastard's mindset swirled around in my thoughts. For being children in a privileged family, they seemed rather kind enough to help a commoner like me.

Admittedly, Hunny's childlike enthusiasm and optimism was a refreshing change to some of the more uptight assholes who have come here just for the fun of it. Though I was a little skeptical of the fact he was older than me despite having the appearance of a child, those one-sided chats he tried to have with me eased me a little, in a way that I knew I wasn't completely surrounded by close-mindedness.

And then there's that Mori or whatever the hell he wanted me to call him. For a lack of a better word, taciturn was the best way to describe him. In the short time I _had _to interact with him he rarely said a word unless needed. I suppose most people are like that, but his case, it just seems more... pensive; it's obvious something is going through his mind, although if it's because of arrogance or apathy, his words come unless he really needed too. But I could tell it isn't forced when he speaks. Just... I really have no clue.

He's a strange one, all right. And something about his quiet nature just rubs me the wrong way. I may blame my skeptical and cynical habits for causing frustration, but I've relied on them so far. I'm not going to give up on my instincts now.

Just, the next time I see him - avoid talking whatsoever. Associating with men like him, people might get the wrong idea. Being a woman, especially one like me, people are left to the imagination that I bounce from person to person since I'm a lower class in a... suggestive fashion. The very last thing I need is drama.

_—_

With my pencil in hand, I absent-mindedly tapped the end against the surface of my desk as I kept eye contact with the teacher's form so it wouldn't seem like I wasn't paying attention. The longer here, the more I was exhausted, it seemed, and found it hard to pay attention. Not that literature wasn't my favorite subjects that I'm bored of, mind you. But, goddamn, can he talk any more monotone?

He seemed bored himself, with half-lidded and droopy eyes almost as though he would fall asleep right then and there. And I knew, as my eye swept across the room looking for the clock, that I wasn't the only one getting fatigue rubbing off onto them. Although a majority of the students seemed more or less uncaring to begin with, there were an exception of students with face's yearning for knowledge and learning - one girl even bragged she would one day become a novelist in the footsteps of her father, grandfather and great grandmother. Cute she's adamant on continuing a family tradition, I'll give her that at least.

I found the clock on the far left side of the room, hanging about a white plaster wall. Almost simultaneously as I read the time and saw class was nearly coming to an end, the chime of the bell rang with a rhythmic tune. A number of relieved sighs sounded as well, and the teacher stops himself before giving the nod of dismissal wordlessly.

It was no exaggeration that I was the quickest to gather my books from the desk and leave before the others even moved to gather their things. With my guitar case strapped onto my shoulder, I strutted out of the room without so much as a peek back or a polite nod to them. The others didn't feel the same; I swore I could feel watching eyes on me till I disappeared out into the hall, and I could promise you they then gossiped to each other.

And no, that's not just me being paranoid - I could hear incoherent whispering anyways that was loud enough for me to make the assumption.

I ignored it, however, as students coming out of their classes for lunch break litter the halls and I squeeze past them with what little room I had left to get by. Though not intentional, them bumping into me and getting in the way was really starting to annoy me. This just had to be the most well liked school in Japan, didn't it. And the majority had to be smug face buckets of douche water. Being in this position of the lower class lost in the crowd of higher-ups in society was a irking thought that did _not _sit well with me.

I guess you could blame my low tolerance for feeling so short-fused. But actually... Blame my stomach. I'm hungry as hell! Getting hungry puts me in an awfully bad mood where I will pretty much snap at anyone till I get something in me. So while staying composed, I tried to hurry to the cafeteria for the long-awaited meal that I need.

Luckily the halls were beginning to die down a little, which made it much easier to walk to my destination. I was lost in thoughts of high-class food, I jumped when I suddenly heard a myriad of girls burst out into hyena like laughter from behind me. I stopped abruptly, and hesitated - my hands clutching harder to my books before I whirled around with a slight frowning of my brows.

But I quickly realized it wasn't me that their laughter was directed at, and usually I would sigh and leave matters alone, but when I noticed another girl surrounded by three others, lying on her stomach with her books, most likely, sprawled out in front of her, I instantly got a bad vibe.

"Aw, I'm so sorry. Did you trip on 'accident' onto thin air? You're such a kluz, you should really watch where you walk next time." One auburn girl said with sarcasm before giggling with false innocence. The other bitches joined her, their laughing out of sync with each other to create an ear bleeding worthy sound. The way she said that though, it was obvious that she tripped her herself on purpose. My eyes narrow as I watch.

"It looks like the poor thing can't even stand. How pitiful."

The girl on the floor moved to get up on her knees and gather her books, strands of long dark brown falling from her shoulder and in a disheveled mess. There was an inscrutable expression on her face as she reaches for a black leather bound book, which was the closest to her. "Is that really all? Not going to say a word again? You can't be so empty headed as your unprepossessing face would detail, would it?" Another girl with blonde hair said haughtily as she smirked.

"Now, now, Sayuri," Another girl with black hair chimed with a cruel, arrogant smile as she batted the air with her hand. "That isn't a very kind thing to say to a expressionless eyesore such as this one. Such words are distasteful for you to even bring up, especially when handling the less fortunate. If you want to properly put lessers in their place, use much more sophisticated words."

"Oh, you're so right, Emiko-senpai!" the blonde ditz replied seeming shamefully, her curled up hand hovering over her mouth. "Father would be most upset dirtying myself with a fondling of lower standing. Oh, thank you so much for reminding me."

This is so painful to watch, I thought nettled. Not because of the pitiful looking girl, but for the sheer arrogance of these bitches. See, kids? This is not how children shouldn't be raised. For those of you reading and are wanting kids, look at them and think twice for your sake. You don't children this pathetic, do you?

The brown haired girl finally rose to her feet, her books tucked to her chest tightly with crossed arms. She remained impassive as she looked over her shoulder at them. Not Mori impassive, but more like she was putting up a strong front, perhaps. "I'm sorry, but I would appreciate if you would leave me alone, please. I have done nothing to you." she told them with an even tone.

Eh? Have they been bugging her all day?

The one known as Emiko scoffed, long lashes falling over azure blue eyes when she blinks. "It's not what you've done, foundling. I think you know that very well. Better than anyone. We have to put people like you in their place so they don't even think of rising beyond that position, it's just how things work around here." she told her arrogantly like it was common knowledge.

"Yeah, Emiko-senpai! You tell her." The auburn cheered with a smug grin.

"Haha, she has a point, pygmy. You should do well to learn the rules." The blonde, Sayuri, said with a gesture of her hands as she shrugged.

A visible finch came from the brown haired girl, but she remained stoic, staring coolly at them. "Oh really? If that's how the system works, then why are the three of you even here if that's it? It's ironic, don't you think."

While the two behind Emiko have jaws dropping, seemingly offended as their eyes glare and then their jaws clenched and fumed, the smirk on the black haired girl did not waver in the least. "My, my. You certainly have confidence for a lesser. Of course, that's simple to answer, though I'll keep it simple enough for you to understand," she combated with mirth. "Not all of us are a shame upon our family, after all. We're proud children of our honored names, giving to us by birthright. You on the other, are just a little eyesore that your poor parents decided to keep because you're just a failsafe. Can't have something like you taint the school grounds with hope of success when you have none." She went on in a conceited mien. "Besides, it's too much fun and we need something to entertain us. Why not you?"

It was painfully obvious there was something personal happening before me. I felt empathetic as I watched the girl's hands begin to tremble with indignation - out of sight of the girls. It hurt to see someone being whipped with personal attacks, and from what it seemed, they were _really _personal. Very much so. And yet somehow, her expression didn't falter. She remained stagnant. "And yet you have enough time on your hands to learn everything about me." she chuckled dryly as her eyes fluttered shut. She then turned away, her eyes still closed. "You have too much time on your hands when you could be trying to work towards benefiting others. But you waste it to attack me. Go ahead and say what you want about me because I have heard it all, and I know that I'm not the pathetic one here. Wanna know who is?" Her eyes half-lidded as she looked back with a smirk. "Go to the restroom and look in the mirror. You do that plenty when you want to cover that ugly face of yours with makeup."

Those blue orbs of hers go wider than saucers.

Ooh, that's gotta hurt, I thought with a cringe. If I didn't hate women who were so conceited, I think I would feel just a tad bit bad for her. But it seemed as though it was well deserved.

With that, she briskly turned away and started to wander away from them. Clearly, what she said greatly bothered the bitch as that smirk was starting to contort into a deep frown, her eyes bore into the girl's back as though she had the power to reduce her to ashes.

I even felt myself smirk as I turn to leave. A part of me actually wanted to shake her hand and praise her for shooting down puffed up bags of ego, but it was best not to get involved. It would go against what I told myself to _not _to do.

However, a sudden loud yelp of pain, followed by a thud against the floor caused something inside me to drop, and I go wide eyed as I swivel back around. That Emiko bitch had her by the back of her hair, twisted up in her clenched fist. The girl's hands were clasping hers in an attempt to lessen the pain. With a raging expression, the raven haired girl tugs hard on her hair and the girl exclaims with anguish as she grimaced.

"Y-You... You... You disgusting pygmy," Emiko growled, her voice trembled some from hurt pride. "How dare you insult the daughter to the Kurosawa name! After I am finished with you, I will see to it my father do's away with you and that disgraceful family of yours!"

"L-Let go of m- Aah!" she tried to retort, but a tug at her hair stops her.

Emiko clicked her tongue. "Ah, ah..." Suddenly, that expression shifted from pissed off into a rather psychotic looking smile that was sickeningly sweet. "You can't talk unless I say so, pygmy. You need to learn your place, remember?" she cooed, and her cohorts smiled with anticipation.

The girl wasn't able to coolly keep face, and her eyes rage up at the psycho bitch. "You're sick..." She muttered shakily. "I swear, if you don't-"

"Ah, no talking!" Emiko sneered as her hand tightened and gave another pull before the girl spoke any threats.

Words could not express the rage that was filling inside me as I could feel the pressure of it behind my eyes and my jaw tensing up and my hands clenching the book in my hands. If you were ever curious as to why I express hate of the rich and famous, you're seeing why right here before you, ladies and gentlemen. My natural instincts took over everything and I found myself stomping over quickly, dropping my books to the floor.

"Hey!"

Despite all reservations I held, and especially my promise to mother, I took a hold of the girl around one arm and with the other...

**_Slap!_**

The back of my hand collided with her cheek, eliciting a sharp crack and then gasps from her minions - all which echoed in the now empty hallways. She stumbles in the direction I sent her in before she stumbled to stop. Eye round with shock, she brought a hand to her cheek once she comprehend what just happened. Trembling whimpers escaped though her lips, her eyes turning vulnerable and wide now she has tasted her own medicine.

The two other bitches muttered murmurs of worry for themselves as their gaze flickered from their friend and me, which I was glaring with a stare that could melt metal - and oh how I wish it could have, but their expressions like lost children were enough.

My eyes soften as I look down at the girl in my grasp. "Are you all right, kid?" I asked as kindly as I could sound. Those brown eyes of hers drift up to me, almost in shock and surprise as though she thought I was another one of her bullies. She hesitated as her gaze studied me thoroughly for a moment, her expression much expressive than before. But then her facial muscles relax, her expression dims and she quickly wipes away tears that were rolling down her cheek as if embarrassed I've seen them.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." she murmured with a straight face. She was very quick to keep her cool, I noted, appearing as though what happened was nothing. _Strong girl, _I mused.

"How dare..." I suddenly heard a feminine voice hisses in a breathy voice. I almost forgot that bitch was still there what, with her in a trance of disbelief. I'm guessing those parents of hers never gave any sort of discipline. And that much was evident as I stare back at her with furrowed brows. "How dare you strike me-"

The moment her head snapped up and goes to scold me, she suddenly stopped herself. While still holding her cheek, her anger seemed to fade and now she appeared... amused. "You... You're the other middle class student I have heard of. The yankee." she commented suspiciously as she straighten her posture.

Releasing my hand from the girl's shoulder, I returned a hard look into her blue eyes as I place a hand on my hip. "A yankee, huh?" I remarked back, but otherwise didn't feel too curious. I have already known. A smirk on the corner of my lips creases. "I suppose you can call me that if you like. You're entitled to your opinion, after all. No matter how bias."

"Bias, you say," she said slowly. Her hand falls from her cheek, her arm to her side, and a sardonic smile grows on her lips to a barest hint of it. "How utterly ironic," A taunting arrogance riddles her voice. "I'm struck for doing what I must, and I am the bias one? Perhaps you should have understand the definition before randomly assuming such."

With a scoff, I fold my arms across my chest and lean onto one leg. "Very contradicting to have a bias assumption." I retort with bravado.

Her egotistical smile falter a little and her eyes dimmed into a hard, foreboding glare. "Assumption that may prove to be true. And the evidence is clear, yankee." she said, referring to the slight red mark adoring her pale cheek.

I sighed. "I hope you know using such insults have no effect on me, hussy. They only serve to give me a headache because of your ignorance." I countered as my lips purse and my two finger therapeutically rub the side of my temple for effect.

"Then I have only succeeded," She was starting to regain her smugness as her expression reveled in delight that she was countering my words after the other. I've dealt with countless competitive people like her before; people who think they can cleverly combat any sort of insult that comes their way. She may have higher education, but it seems she lacks one thing. And that, my friends, is common sense (and common decency).

However, growing bored of this incessant throwing of insults, my response to her was a disinterested look and a soft sigh as I readjusted myself in place. "Think what you like. It's not like I'll go crazy that you think you're better than me, especially when you pick on others and assault them." I said with a harden glare.

"Oh, her?" She replied, her eyes flickered at the silent girl behind me who was watching tentatively. "She had to be put in her place. A girl like her, trying to become proper and luxurious like one of us is very unsightly. Not that a commoner like you could comprehend."

So even the rich and famous were cruel to their very own citizens of the same class. Now that it was mentioned, I never really stopped to think of how far some first class men and women would go with their ruthlessness. It was all the same to them, no matter who or what the human is to them.

Her words disgusted me, and feeling irked by this, my hand clenched into fist within the folds of my arm. "Who are you to play dictator?" I snapped, my brows furrowed.

"Since the day I was born, mind you." she said. Her smugness was coming from some limitless supply, and I could practically feel and smell it from her. "Everyone who attends Ouran comes from very prestige families, and have wonderful reputations among their fellow people. We can't have two commoners and a lesser come and taint the ground of this beloved school just because the staff fail to run you off."

My brows flew up in shock, and then frowned.

_You kidding me, bitch. My god..._

The amount of arrogance in her words was astonishingly horrid, and I naturally was detested by such dark and entitled behavior. People like me - and some other student that supposedly is middle class I have yet to meet - are entitled to the sweat on our brows because we put our all into it. I worked my ass off in order to obtain a high education and become something my parents could they were proud of. We're all capable of feeling some sort of entitlement to something, but this crossed the line for me.

Exasperated, I run a hand through my hair to the ends with a light sigh. "How unsightly..." I murmur lividly. "I fail to see what makes you so goddamn special. Being born to a rich or royal family doesn't mean anything in the long run when it comes to the real world. What talents do you have proving you're something worth noting?"

She snickers. "I have many talents that have been appraised by even the highest leaders of our society-"

"That wasn't meant for you to answer, hussy. I give two shits less of who you are." I interjected indignantly, and she glares with contempt. "I just met you, and already my eyes are burning just looking at you. Think I care how special you are? I just witness as you attack a girl you were clearly antagonizing. You and those 'friends' of yours." Seeing her lips about to part, I assumed her next words and interjected. "And I don't want to hear anymore accusations about her. They don't apply to me."

"Hmph!" she grunts with puckered lips. "Well of course it wouldn't. Two birds of a feather flock together, after all."

At least she finally stopped smirking as her lips pulled down into a deep frown. I wasn't at all sure of what was the history going on here, and a great deal of me advised to turn away and ignore the whole thing before it blows out of proportion. But my maternal instincts will not allow this, and my convention will show as I continued to lock narrowing eyes at her.

"I'm growing tired of looking at you..." I growled lowly after what seemed like an hour long staring contest.

"As am I." She drawled before briskly, she turned around on her heel. The hem of her dress ruffled and flowed with the movements as she then nodded her head towards her fellow bitches, motioning for them to leave. As though she could sense my smoldering eyes watching her retreating form, she peers over her shoulder while she saunters between the other two. Eyes that were pretty yet menacing. Anything _but_ gentle. "You will rue the day you decided to speak to me like this, yankee. I'll have you grovelling like the second class citizen you are after I'm through with you..."

I know had I not harden over the years, the threat would bring all sorts of worry for me. But I only scoffed, uncaring. I then turned, stuck my bottom out towards her, and patted it. "Kiss my ass." I hissed, causing her face to grimace before she turned away and I could swear she was making gagging sounds.

_Ha! I love doing that._

I was lost in the feeling of victory that I belatedly realized my behavior. Self-consciously I fumbled to compose myself, standing straighter and brushing away imaginary dust from my shorts. As I bent down to aimlessly brush down to my stockings, the corner of my vision caught the blur of yellow and I suddenly remembered the silent spectator.

When straighten up and turned to her, almost forgetting she was there, she was watching me with wide, bewildered eyes and clasped hands to her chest and slightly parted lips. My habit would usual put her on top automatically with all the other judgmental stares I have gotten, but looking into hers a bit awkwardly with more focus I could not see any sort of condescending aura in her eyes.

They seemed to almost sparkle in awe with how wide they appeared. It was as though I was a creature once thought to be extinct, and she was the founder of the said creature. Such a comparison didn't sit well with me.

She was silent, and I as well. We were watching one another expectantly for one person to say anything besides silence. But the wordless exchanged caused the air to feel stifled and tense. Her expression didn't falter, and something about it made me think of mother. She had the markings of Asian descent of the sightly slant eyes and the softer edges of the bones of her face. And speaking of eyes, hers were a coffee brown just like mother's as well.

Wide and almost soft in appearance. Thinking about it as I look into them, some remembrance of the past stirred in the depths of my mind and even sightly I did feel a bit homesick. Before I could catch on, the tense atmosphere was start to become beyond uncomfortable. She cocked her head but made no sound whatsoever or indication she could feel the tension and I cleared my throat awkwardly, adverting my eyes away.

I have nothing to say, good or otherwise.

Seeing the books lying on the almost pink floor, I decide to use that to break out of the awkwardness and then knelt to retrieve the books that fell from her arms. I gave her a straightforward look as I stood up and hand the small stack to her. "Here," I said to her simply, keeping my tone as neutral as I could.

She snapped out of a supposed trance and shook her head, as though to clear it from her thoughts. Her eyes snap down to the books in my hand. "Oh, thank you very much." she said in a polite voice, as if what happened never did, as she slumped over and gathered them to her chest. With them back into her grasp, she strained a slight smile.

I, however, did not return it as I threw a nod in her direction and strolled off to the first floor stairs. The little voice chiding me for being impolite was too quiet to heed. I didn't think much of this but before I got a few feet away from her, I heard her voice. And I could tell it was directed at me.

"You know, that was a really brave thing you just did." She said with a tone that almost suggested she was smiling. And when I stopped and turned around, she was indeed smiling. A barely noticeable one, but it was there. "I never thought anyone, especially another girl, could have stood up to her like you just did."

I quirked a brow as I fully turned around and fold my arms. That skeptical part of me yelled to leave it alone but I was a little curious. "Really? You make it sound as if she gets her way. Unless..."

"Mm," She hums with a nod, finishing my sentence. Her lips formed into a frown as she stared off to the side, a thoughtful look crossing her features. "She does. Though I think because of how she acts, more people would. But her father is among the leading bosses in the yakuza of Japan,"

I paled. The air suddenly became non-existent from my lungs; they felt as though they have collapsed. "I'm sorry, but did you say she's the daughter of a yakuza group leader? Please tell me you didn't." I should have trusted my instincts, but I was still denying this information. Maybe I just heard her wrong or maybe she was misinformed-

"Mm-mm," She turned her head to me and shook her head. "I did." _Oh, how lovely... _Her words took quite awhile to finally sink into my muddled mind. The blood drained from my face and every organ in my body felt as though they have shut down. My first day... and I backhanded a mobster's daughter.

I'm so screwed...

She must of have noticed the shock registered on my face because she then said with a worried look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't think you would go to such extremes. I really am sorry." Her lips taut and she moves to give me an apologetic bow, her dark brown hair cascading over her shoulder.

"Um..." This was a strange position to be in. This girl must be part of a family better off than most or was born from a royal linage, and yet she was bowing and apologizing to _me: _A girl with a mother who owned a convenient store and a father a full time nurse, both parents who gave me a comfortable enough life without such luxuries. While it was awkward, something about it was pitiful and humbling.

Unsure of what to say or do, I rub my arm subconsciously as I frown at her. "Why are you apologizing?" I asked instead, although a bit dumbly.

"Because it was because of me that you had to step in and stand up for me. It's because of me that you did that, and I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

The way she was acting, while it was pitiful, it reminded me of mom. My lips began to fall and my eyes narrowed as I thought this. Once upon a time, she was once a obedient housewife who had such tendencies to apologize constantly. A people pleaser, if you may call it. As a little girl, it never occurred to me how such behavior detested me. Growing up, it was always "sorry this" or "sorry that". I have grown used to it until now.

Damn it! How is some rich girl bringing back such memories? However, I let out a exasperated sigh and reach out a hand to pat her shoulder. I suppose there was something about her that triggered my maternal instincts mother gave to me. And when she peers up to me hesitantly, I gave her a smile. If there is one thing I couldn't stand, it is women acting so submissively.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo," I say with a easygoing attitude. She almost seemed perplexed as she straighten her posture and blinked at me. Placing a hand on my hip, I raised a clenched fist up with a lopsided smirk. "Think some daddy's girl is going to get me down? Hell no!" I declared with vigorous mettle. "As if she can do anything so harmful. The worst she can probably do is go tell daddy on me. Ha! Well she can go ahead! Bring it on! I'll take that bitch on and her hooligans one by one!" With a fist flourishing into the air with a challenging smirk, it didn't forget the apprehension I could feel, but in the face of others, I have to be confident.

But... I think I'm laying it on _way_ too thick. And only did I realize that and became self-conscious when there was a stifled giggling and a snort of someone's nose as though they were gasping for air. The girl had one hand pressed against her mouth, her body hunched over sightly as her face broke into a grin as she laughed.

Instinctively I scowled, feeling the heat gather at my cheeks. "H-Hey, what's so funny!?"

After about a few seconds of laughing, she was able to get a grasp of her laughter as it faded into silence. She clears her throat, sneaking in a chuckled I noticed, and looked at me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to laugh or anything," she said apologetically. "It's just... When I heard that a middle class yankee was attending Ouran Academy, I never expected how different you seem to be."

"Oh?" I quirked a brow at her as I fold my arms across my chest. "And what did you expect me to be?" I knew how I worded it made it seem as though it was in an accusatory tone where she could interpret it differently than it just being a simple question.

She blinks with a curious look on her face, apparently not interpreting it how I thought she would. "I wasn't sure, to be frank." She replied, regarding me with coffee brown eyes. "Word gets around, but it also becomes muddled and said differently. Some of what they said... was a little over the top."

I was curious but reluctant to ask what she meant by _over the top. _But it was probably best that I didn't, so I shook it off. "Really now?" I said instead.

"Yes. And even I was a little worried myself - please don't be offended." She hurriedly added as to not add more salt to wounds but I shook my head to assure her and she sighed with relief. "But it seems it was only bias assumption. You seem kind. After all, not many people would jump to someone's defense like you just did. Most would turn an eye and leave."

I stared at her, incredulous of her statement, as a frown formed from such a displeasing thing to hear. "I wouldn't say that," I told her in the most honest opinion that should be common knowledge. Her surprise that someone stepped in the way of a bully, it spoke volumes. It brought memories I wish never happened and I glance away as I felt lost in thoughts. "I'm not the type of person to turn my back while someone is being beaten down. Even if I'm meddling in something I shouldn't, it's just who I am. And even if I don't like the person, I'm not like any rich prick..."

The unintentional scowl, I could feel it wrinkling the skin between my brow as they puckered. "I'm just... not the kind of women to step on those weaker than me..." Things that I have kept away within a tightly sealed box were threaten to leak out - the lock rusted and haggard after a seeming lifetime of keeping them concealed.

I suddenly realized with a hard impact of reality that I wasn't alone as I rattled such nonsense and I calmed myself before I looked back to her with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I was... I was just rambling off. Don't mind me."

While I was expecting to see a face with bewilderment, I received quite the opposite. She was staring at me attentively, almost with saddening eyes as though she could have understood my words. She shook her head. "You're a very interesting person," She said with a smile teasing on her lips. Was that an insult? As if she seen I was question the purpose of her words, she adds seamlessly. "The way you act, you greatly remind me of a character in a story I'm writing."

I raised a brow, one corner of my lips curving into a lopsided look. "Eh?" Was all I could really say.

"The way you act and even the way you think, you and her are so similar that I'd think you were her brought to life." She explained with a slight laugh. "I know that must seem silly and random-"

I cut her off with a casual wave of my hand, giving a ghost of a smile. "No, no. It's fine. A little weird, but fine." I told her and she smiled in response. But it was a little cute, though. And intriguing in an coincidental kind of way - a fictional character unknowing bearing semblance to you even though the person simply had the thought during a daydream. Almost feeling too comfortable I instinctively studied her thoroughly, looking for some kind of hint of the usual royal arrogance in richies.

For a moment, I was silent as I tried even harder to find... _something_. Anything that told me she was only one of them in disguise. But to my frustration, I literally could not find a single hidden intention in her young yet owlish appearance. She was pleasing on the eyes, that regal look to her suggesting she was high class. Yet there was just something that didn't fit the bill but I didn't know for certain. It was as though the smugness I've come to expect wasn't there - almost like Hunny.

I would look harder but she noticed bashfully how observational I must have appeared and flickered her eyes around the room, looking uncomfortable. "Um, could you please not look at me like that? It's... a little creepy." she said as the books against her chest wrap a bit more tightly as though anticipating I was plotting some sort of evil scheme and she was nervous.

Talk about blunt. But understandable. Noticing that I _was_ leaning forward a little too closely, I slump myself back, allowing the weight of the guitar to pull my back to a straighter form. "Sorry." I said simply. Suddenly remembering my poor books I dropped to the floor, I turn away and shuffled past her to retrieve them.

Perhaps I was being too paranoid or alarm, but I could feel eyes on me as I knelt and gathered my textbooks safely into my arms. When I stood up, clutching my books securely in place, I turned and saw that girl, watching me with a straightforward face. I really didn't know what to say now that little event was over and done with. It felt somewhat awkward on my part. I broke my promise by jumping to her defense, and worse that I earned scorn from a mobster's little brat because of it.

Usually I would have regret ever helping one of them, but for one reason or another, I couldn't bring myself to think baleful thoughts about this girl. Perhaps because it would feel as though I was hating on a little girl with how baby-faced she looked. But there was another factor I reckoned. Like Hunny (and maybe Takashi, I don't know), her eyes did not regard me with skepticism and disgusted glares. If I had to guess what, I'd say she was intrigued. As if in her eyes, I was a stranger that she seemed to think amiably of. A polite gaze.

Either she was just being genuine or...

_No, no way. Not possible..._

She was still watching me expectantly. Flustered under her stares, I briskly turned on my heel and tried to leave before the air became too tense. But... "Um, excuse me. Please wait," She called and I abruptly stop with a jerk, resisting a groan. "Are... Are you heading to the dining halls?" she asked tentatively.

I gave in and turned from my side, my face neutral. "Yeah, why?"

She looked cautious as she peered over her shoulder and back at me. My brows furrowed at that. "If you don't mind, could we go together? That is, if you don't mind." She echoed, her shoulder slumping slightly as her eyes downcast.

"What? You don't know how to get there yourself?" I asked curtly. But the suddenly falling of her face was like a slap to the face. Why did she look so worried- No, she looked scared?

"Um... I'm sorry. You're right, I do. Forget I asked-"

A deep exhale passed my lips, cutting her off. _Goddamn, you stupid conscious! _"It's fine. If you want to go together, than go ahead." Her gaze finally looked up to mine, seemingly oblivious of the exasperated look I had as they brighten from my defeat. "We're going the same way, after all. But just don't fall behind; I'm a fast walker."

The tensed up muscles of her face relax and the tension I noticed in her shoulders slumped to ease them off. "Kay," She gave a quick nod before she picked up the pace to catch up with me.

This was another strange sight to behold: A regal girl dressed promptly in her fancy school dress while she walked along side someone like me, a commoner, as if getting to know one another. Whether this bothered her or not, I could not tell. Peering out of the corner of my vision, her expression was overall passive and it did not change when she saw my eyes.

"I'm Naomi, by the way. Fukui Naomi." she introduced amiably

I was tempted to not answer her as she expected me to do the same. However, remembering that I pissed off a mobster's kid, things couldn't get any worse.

"Watanabe Homura." I greeted dryly before advert my eyes away.

She made a thoughtful sound. "Homura. A name that mean "flames"." Strangely, when I curiously peeked out from the corner of my eye, she smiled. A very small, faint smile. "I think it's a very fitting name."

* * *

-Author's Note-

Mainly filler chapter, I'm sorry. X( This chapter is (mostly) dedicated to a friend whose birthday passed a few days ago. Naomi was an OC that I offered to make so she feels part of it because I'm just that awesome of a FanFiction friend (~ ^_^)~ LOL XD Sorry, that was conceited.

Anyways~ Happy Belated Birthday, Mimi-chan ^_^

And thank you so much for reading :)

P. S. Thanks for introducing the abridged series to me, Hellosweetie4737. I'm almost tempted to make a reference in the near future :3


End file.
